


Plot Bunnies Go Hop Hop

by ThisExcellentObsession



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mage & Demon Queen (Webcomic), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Naruto, mage & de, 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, HI3 spoilers, just writing oneshots that catch my fancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisExcellentObsession/pseuds/ThisExcellentObsession
Summary: Just going to write whatever strikes me in the head.Chapter 1: Yae Sakura Get Reincarnated Into NarutoChapter 2: Seele and Seele (?) Enter the World of MagiChapter 3: So You're Called a Dragon Tamer?Malori Crowett gets transported into another world.Chapter 4: Fu Hua (?) as Assassin in Fate/Grand Order
Relationships: Malori Crowett/Velverosa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Yae Sakura Get Reincarnated Into Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Honkai Impact 3's Sakura Samsara.

After sacrificing my living form to purify the silver-haired girl, I was no more.

Despite what the demon fox told me, she looks just like Kallen.

Maybe that's why.

Why I chose to end my wandering to cure a Kallen look-alike from Herrscher poison.

There was nothing for a while. Then a bright light.

When I came to, my body was walking after someone.

"Sasuke-kun! Come back to the village, it's not too late!" She said.

Who?

"I need more power to kill that man and that power can be only found outside this village!" Sasuke(?) gritted out.

Village (?) is it like Yae Village before my possession?

My vision shows me her head looking side to side as if in response to the boy's statement.

"No!" Is what she shouted before we were promptly knocked out.


	2. Seele and Seele (?) Enter the World of Magi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What awaited Saule at the otherside of the door was not her beloved, but a new world waiting to be explored. If she could stop cowering behind Veliona at the sight of the people that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for HI3 up to Chapter 12 and spoilers for Magi. It's been a while since I've watched Magi but the power of Wiki will guide me. BTW Saule is Seele and Veliona is Seele (?). Sauce and Veliona are the names used in the Stygian Nymph battlesuit.

Where am I? Didn't we enter a door? Is this another bubble universe?

No, this doesn't feel like another bubble world.

You're right, my host, this world appears to not be like one of those other worlds

.So you don't care about _Bronya onee-chan, I guess_

No! Of course I care about her! She was the only one... the only one... the _only_ one.

?The only one who what

Why are we the only ones here?

Ah, so you've finally noticed and here I was hoping I could tease you a little more

Ignoring _her_ for now, I can know see we are stranded in the middle of a desert.

.Stranded insinuates that we have _nowhere_ to go

But we don't have anywhere to go?

"Look up into the sky and See-le"

Why is there a carpet floating in the air, Veliona? A huge, white carpet floated along the breeze towards a distant location.

?Why are you calling me Veliona

I don't know, it feels right. We can't call each other Seele all the time. It would get too confusing with how we address ourselves as Seele, both of us do it.

.So, you're finally paying attention to me, my host

What are you-

Saule we must follow that flying carpet

Y-yes! Let's go find Bronya onee-chan!

First, we've got to go after the flying carpet to find people, Then, we need to gather information about where we are in order to find where Bronya onee-chan is

O-okay. And with Veliona's urging I followed the flying carpet to a town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just stuck on the description of the town... I might update this one shot in the future once I get to watching the clip of the Magi anime or maybe rewrite it based on it.


	3. So You're Called A Dragon Tamer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malori gets transported into another Isekai world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Mage and Demon Queen

Malori had no clue where she went. All she knew was that, while she was walked away to get some drinks for her and Vel, some portal enveloped her and transported her elsewhere.

The place that she landed in was a grass plain surround on three sides by forest and the other by more grass. Near where she stood was a dirt path leading somewhere.

It would be wise for her to follow that path and search for the city again.

So, she started her journey off by walking.

Wait. She's a freaking mage. She could just teleport!

Malori visualized the location of the city and teleported there. Luckily, she has more than enough mana to make this trip since the only thing she did today was explode that gross hero guy a couple of times.

"Teleport!"

She teleported but the city looked _different_ somehow. It was as if someone moved everything a little bit to the left.

Malori examined her surroundings like they were taught to do in the academy (but it's not like she really looked at anything but Queen Vel before Cerik gave her a talk).

The bench she and Queen Vel were on wasn't here anymore. Did she accidentally teleport to the wrong city? No, that would be impossible. Malori had a clear view of where she was heading.

It would be a good idea for her to start finding some sign of where she went. Hopefully, this place has an Adventurer's Guild as well. Usually, they hold a lot of knowledge about this kind of stuff.

She walked down the paved sidewalk to see if she could find an Adventurer's Guild, and once she did, she walked inside. There was a lady sitting at the receptionist's desk. She may know more about the strange land Mallori found herself in.

"Excuse me, ma'am. What are these lands called?" Malori said with her best model-student face on. This face was the same one that tricked King Albert into believing that she truly wished for Queen Vel's head.

"Are you messing with me right now? Everyone knows that this city's called the Capital!" The receptionist -no Katalina- yelled this. Malori thought she might lose her hearing if she kept on aggravating her.

Malori had never heard of that city before. Not for a lack of trying. She had, in fact, studied three nights and days in Queen Vel's library about the continents and the demons. It's unlikely that she would have missed such a land. Could she be in a different world? Hopefully, she wasn't summoned as a hero like Cerik was. Just to check, Mallori looked at herself in a nearby glass window. Nope, she still looks the same as before, so no body displacement happened.

"Sorry, I was feeling a little forgetful today and misplaced my map while I was traveling." Malori smiles and continues, "Could I join the Adventurer's Guild here?"

"How old are you?" It seems Katalina had gotten people who tried to join underaged before.

"I'm 18 years old. Can I join now?" Malori's smile was starting to droop a little more.

"Okay, we'll have to Scan you first to see what rank you are." This seems similar to the way the Adventurer's Guild works in her world. Also, Malori hadn't checked her stats since coming into this world. It would be interesting to see how it changes.

As the receptionist Scanned her, a white window appeared with her stats in them.

Malori Crowett

Age: 18

Race: Human

Title: Dragon Tamer

ATK: 90

DEF: 84

SPD: 121

MAG: 237

RES: 189

Nothing really changed except for the fact that _the title_ she saw back in her world appeared here.

"Are you a dragon tamer?" Of course, Katalina yelled it out loud. The other adventurers here started looking towards her strangely. Was being a Dragon Tamer (Scaly) infamous here?

Katalina takes a deep breath and continues, "Could I see your dragon?"

"Hahaah. I think I left her behind somewhere. I'll get to you once I find her." Of course, Malori doesn't intend to come back here if she does find Queen Vel.

One of the adventurers started walking towards her. He looked like Cerik and that hero guy Axel: black hair and black eyes. Hopefully, he's not looking for any trouble if he really is a summoned hero.

"Can you join my Hero Party? Having a Dragon Tamer like you would be a boost to our cause to defeat the Demon King!" He sounded so assured that I would join his cause like that perverted hero. Are all heroes like this? Yes, they were.

If she joined his party and defeated the Demon King, then she might be able to find out the cause of her appearance in this world the quickest! Maybe she could hitch a ride with the hero when he goes into another world and try to teleport back to her home on the way there.

"Sure! Why do you need a Dragon Tamer "like me" to defeat the Demon King?"

Malori Crowett joins the Hero Party!

"Having strong people would help speed up my journey home!" The hero was pretty selfish, wasn't he. _Like another summoned hero she knew._

This reminded her of her goal to marry Queen Vel, except it was definitely less selfish and less harmful to the ones around him. Malori didn't know if the Demon King was truly evil. She only knew that he was standing in her way to go home. If allying with the Demon King brings her home, then she would do it in a heartbeat to get back to her world.


	4. Fu Hua as Assassin in Fate/Grand Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fu Hua (?) gets summoned as an Assassin during the Fuyuki Singularity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming that Fu Hua (?)'s alignment would probably be Chaotic Evil. Spoilers for Chapter 21-22 of HI3.

Fu Hua’s eyes opened. What laid in front of her eyes was burning wreckages of buildings. Horrible, burning wreckages that scattered the distance. _So alike to the destruction that Captain HIMEKO wreaked when she became a Herrscher._ Looking around, Fu Hua spotted a nearby sign. The lettering on it was kanji, so she must be in Japan. Below her feet was some sort of ritualistic circle and near that circle was a group of people. Cultists, perhaps?

“Hey, you! What is your class?” A white-haired woman asked her. Two other people stood behind her: some odd Servant and a red-haired woman. Both of them looked dismayed that this white-haired woman was even speaking. Could there be tensions in this group? Maybe she could make use of it if she needed to.

“I am of the Assassin class. Fu Hua, at your service.” If she told them her name, it wouldn’t matter. Since all the people who knew her name were people she would want to know her name.

Once members of the group had heard that she was of the Assassin class (this was the only one that matched her specialties the best), they all had a collective blanch. Did they really think she would murder them?

One brave member of the group, the red-haired woman from earlier, stepped closer and spoke.  “Could you help us with this Singularity? We need to resolve it for the sake of humanity."

Although something called the Grail did provide her with basic information about the Holy Grail War, it didn't provide her information about what a Singularity was. Fu Hua could see no deceit coming from any of the members, but Otto had tricked her before with that line. If they truly believed that doing evil was for the sake of humanity, then of course they would show no sign of deceit. For now, it would be better for her to play along instead of antagonizing them at an early stage since her "life" depends on a mana source, that red-haired girl. It wasn't like she could use her own Honkai energy to sustain herself in place of mana, but it would make her weaker and she hated being weak.

"Sure." Fu Hua stepped closer to the red-haired woman. The strange Servant from earlier immediately went in front of her to guard her. This sort of loyalty couldn't be inspired by an abusive leader. _But Otto was able to inhumanely test on people and keep Durandal's loyalty._ They still didn't trust her. That was wise to do since they obviously didn't recognize her legend.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her." Fu Hua reassured the purple-haired girl.

"I think it's fine, Mash. If she wanted to hurt us by now, she would have done it already. Plus, I have 3 Command Seals I could use." So, that girl's name was Mash. "So, basic introductions are that I'm Fujimaru Ritsuka, the girl with the large shield is Mash, and the white-haired woman is Olga Marie Animusphere."

The white-haired woman was busy muttering something.  “Having an Assassin here would make his Singularity much more difficult to resolve.”

Her abilities were in question as well? The day couldn't get any worse.

“Don’t worry. My abilities go beyond what a normal Assassin could do. In my life, I was the protector of Shenzhou.” Fu Hua walked closer to her. “What do you need me to do? Protect you all? Destroy something?”

Ritsuka Fujimaru was the one to respond this time. “We are going to head towards what is causing this Singularity. Please help us get there."

"Since you pleaded so earnestly, I guess I'll have to help you." She wasn't like that old-timer after all. She was helping them of her own free will. Not according to someone else's orders.

If that Fujimaru Ritsuka stepped out of line or any of her companions did so, she wouldn't hesitate to end their lives. After all, she was better than the old her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this to fit Fu Hua rather than Fu Hua (?) but it worked better with her.


End file.
